The Potter Three and Severus Snape
by Penelope M. Black
Summary: Traduction du Three-Shot de PeachyKeen13 (nouveau compte : marauderette-47). Ou quand le portrait de Rogue rencontre James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna
1. James S Potter

**Merci à l'auteur PeachyKeen13 (marauderette-47) de me laisser traduire ses fanfictions. **_

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient ! Ni HP, ni l'histoire ! Je ne suis que la traductrice**.**

The Potter Three and Severus Snape

**La rencontre de James S. Potter et Severus Rogue**

Rogue s'assit ennuyé dans son portrait dans le Bureau de la Directrice.

Il s'était endormi quand le professeur Mc Gonagall entra comme un éclair dans son bureau, suivi de près par deux élèves de Gryffondor. Rogue n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne vit donc pas de qui ils s'agissaient il resta juste assis et écouta le discours de Mc Gonagall.

''Maintenant !'' cria-t-elle brusquement. ''Vous deux, restez ici, et j'informerai le Professeur Londubat de parler avec vous, puisqu'_il_ est le directeur de votre maison.''

Rogue entendit le professeur Mc Gonagall quittait la pièce, laissant les deux garçons derrière elle.

''James, qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ? Pourquoi t'as cogné Reg' ?''Demanda l'un des garçons.

''Il se moquait de Lily'' gémit le garçon appelé James.

Cela attira l'attention de Rogue James et Lily ? Discrètement, il ouvrit un de ses yeux.

Il haleta imperceptiblement c'était impossible ! Il n'y avait pas moyen… mais pourtant si ! _James Potter _et un autre Gryffondor était assis sur les chaises en face du Bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall. Rogue se redressa dans son portrait et attendit que les garçons poursuivent.

''Comment se moquait-il de Lily ?'' demanda l'ami de James.

''Il l'appelait un …eh bien, je ne vais pas le dire, au cas où certains de ces portraits fouineraient… Mais je n'allais pas continuer à écouter la suite de ces bavardages de ce sale Serpentard visqueux pour savoir combien d'insultes il peut trouver contre ma sœur'' dit James avec désinvolture.

''Mais wow ! C'était tellement bon de te voir dire à cet idiot qui est le boss, James ! Quelle que soit la punition que tu obtiens, ça valait le coup !''

''Qui êtes-vous ?''

Cela prit un moment à Rogue pour réaliser que c'était à lui que James Potter s'adressait. Il baissa les yeux dédaigneusement et dit : ''Severus Rogue''.

''Oh ! Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !'' Dit James, Rogue donnant toute son attention.

''Qui est votre père ?''demanda Rogue, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il savait.

''Harry. Harry Potter. Vous le connaissez, je crois ?'' dit James.

''Je l'ai connu'' dit Rogue indifféremment. Il regarda l'ami de James, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé que lui.

Le garçon - remarquant le regard de Rogue- dit ''Lupin. Mon nom est Lupin. Bon, en vrai, c'est Teddy mais mes amis m'appellent Lupin''.

Rogue renifla. Ironique...Lupin et Potter dans le Bureau de la Directrice deux générations plus tard... Ah !

''Et pourquoi -Mr Potter- êtes-vous dans le Bureau du Professeur Mc Gonagall ?'' demanda Rogue.

''Un stupide Serpentard traîtait ma sœur, Lily, de certains noms..., et je l'ai frappé'' dit James, haussant les épaules.

''Cogné lui fait du bien, aussi'' rigola Lupin. ''Son nez saignait tellement qu'il a dû aller chez Poppy''.

Rogue renifla. ''Vous utilisez le prénom de Madame Pomfresh ?''

''Et bien'' expliqua James. ''Nous sommes là-bas tellement souvent, qu'on est pratiquement meilleurs amis''.

Rogue regarda Mc Gonagall revenir dans la pièce, Neville Londubat la suivant. Il regarda sévèrement Teddy et James pendant un moment, mais à la minute où Mc Gonagall ne regardait pas, Neville sourit aux deux Gryffondors. Ils rayonnèrent de bonheur et Neville les conduisit hors du bureau.

''Oh, et Potter ?'' l'apostropha Rogue.

''Ouais ? '' Demanda James, se retournant.

''J'aurai fait la même chose''.

James sourit, et Neville les conduisit hors de la pièce. Mc Gonagall leva les yeux et donna un sourire entendu au portrait.

Severus Rogue était encore sous le choc - qui savait qu'un Potter pourrait être à mi-chemin de la décence ?

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez au moins apprécié ! Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues :)**

**On se voit au prochain chapitre pour Albus Severus !**

**Des reviews ?**


	2. Albus S Potter

**blonie fan draco** : Merci pour ta review mais c'est une traduction donc je ne peux pas rajouter de scènes.

* * *

The Potter Three and Severus Snape

* * *

** La rencontre de Albus S. Potter et Severus Rogue**

Le portrait de Severus Rogue se réveilla chancelant, après avoir vu une lumière s'allumer dans le Bureau de la Directrice. Il était sur le point de protester mais se ravisa. Au lieu de cela, il regarda fixement le jeune sorcier qui venait d'allumer sa baguette avec un ''_Lumos_''.

En premier, Rogue pensa qu'il s'agissait de James, venant dire bonjour. Il faisait ça parfois. Mais Rogue réalisa que ce garçon ne portait pas de lunettes, et que ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi désordonnés. Il n'était pas James, mais il était _lié_ à James.

''Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda Rogue, scrutant l'obscurité.

''Quoi ? Qui est-là ?'' A d'abord demandé nerveusement, le premier année, en regardant furtivement autour de la salle à la recherche de la source de la voix.

''Là-haut'' dit Rogue.

Le sorcier regarda en haut et dit, '' Oh. Excusez-moi Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas vu.''

''Qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda Rogue.

''Oh, pardon. Je suis Albus Potter...qui êtes-vous ?'' dit Albus, un sourire chaleureux illuminant son visage et lui faisant ressembler à sa mère, Ginevra.

''Severus Rogue'' dit Rogue, regardant fixement Albus.

''_Vous êtes_ Severus Rogue ?'' demanda joyeusement Albus. ''Oh, mon père m'a tant parlé de vous, et mon frère aussi ! J'ai eu envie de vous rencontrer depuis un moment.''

''Ravi de vous rencontrer'' dit Rogue lentement, en essayant de ne pas paraître _trop_ excité, la mort ne l'ayant pas vraiment changé tant que ça.

''Permettez-moi de vous dire, que mon père pense énormément de bien de vous professeur. Aussi non, pourquoi m'aurait-il nommait après vous ?'' Réfléchi Albus.

''Je pensais que votre nom était Albus ?'' Demanda Rogue, confus.

''Oh, c'est vrai'' Albus rayonnait. ''Albus _Severus_ Potter. Depuis qu'il m'a raconté l'histoire de mon prénom, j'ai été impatient de vous rencontrer''.

''Considérez nous rencontré.'' Marmonna Rogue. Mais son manque d'enthousiasme n'avait pas vraiment touché Albus.

''Oh, je sais que je ne suis pas le Potter le plus intéressant que vous rencontrerez''. Sourit-il

''Excusez-moi ?'' Demanda Rogue, en haussant les sourcils.

''Ma sœur est beaucoup plus intéressante. Bavarde, et beaucoup trop intelligente pour son propre bien...Je pense que vous allez l'aimer ''Dit Albus.

''Quel est son nom ?'' Demanda Rogue, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'avait dit James à propos de sa petite sœur l'année précédente...

Mais Albus sourit et dit :''Vous allez voir. C'était bien de vous avoir rencontré Professeur ! ''.

Avant que Rogue ne puisse obtenir un autre mot, Albus couru hors de la salle, laissant Rogue très, très confus.

**Et voilà, la fin de la deuxième partie...**

**Je vous préviens maintenant que je vais traduire encore quelques histoires du même auteur, cette fois-ci, ce sera des histoires qui seront en rapport avec ''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'', avec plein de James et de Lily... ) **

**Vous pouvez me demander les titres dans des Reviews... :)( Ceci n'est pas un message subliminal...Ou peut-être que si... :D).**


	3. Lily L Potter

**Disclamer **: Absolument rien ne m'appartient ! Ni les personnages ni l'Univers où tout se déroule ni même l'histoire elle-même ! Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice !

* * *

** La Rencontre de Lily L. Potter et de Severus Rogue**

Le portrait de Rogue entendit un bruit. Quelqu'un était dans le Bureau de la Directrice au beau milieu de la nuit. Soupirant, Rogue ouvrit un œil et regarda dans l'obscurité. Au début, il pensa que c'était un tour de ses oreilles, il ne voyait personne dans le bureau calme. Peu à peu, cependant, ses yeux s'ajustaient à l'obscurité, et il commença à voir des formes.

Ce n'était seulement qu'un aperçu, en réalité, d'un jeune enfant. Rogue ne pouvait pas dire si c'était une fille, elle avait les cheveux très long et bouclés, et ils étaient très volumineux; même dans le noir, Rogue pouvait dire que ses cheveux étaient roux.

''Qui est là ?'' Demanda Rogue, espérant que c'était un morveux petit Gryffondor qu'il pourrait balancer à Mc Gonagall.

''Ah !''cria la fille d'une très haute voix, de toute évidence effrayée, hors d'elle. ''Qui est là ?''

''Là-haut.'' Dit Rogue

''Où ?''

''Ici''.

''_Où_ ici ?'' demanda la fille d'une voix forte .

Rogue soupira.'' Allumez votre baguette, idiote !''

''Oh, oui !'' dit la fille comme si elle venait juste de se souvenir qu'elle était _magique_. Rogue re-soupira, elle devait être une première année.

''_Lumos_'' cria la fille, et Rogue fut presque aveuglé par la soudaine lumière qu'émettait la jeune fille à partir de sa baguette.

Il fallut un moment à Rogue pour s'habituer à la lumière. Quand finalement il put voir, toutefois, son cœur (métaphoriquement) s'est arrêté.

''_Lily ?_'' Il avait le souffle coupé

Il n'y avait aucun moyen dont ça aurait pu être possible, mais c'était vrai; la fille en face de lui était Lily. Elle avait les mêmes yeux verts, la même chevelure flamboyante, ces mignonnes petites fossettes.

''D'où connaissez-vous mon nom ?'' demanda la fille d'un ton suspicieux, de la même manière dont Lily avait l'habitude.

''Que veux-tu dire ? Je te connais depuis des années !''Dit Rogue, ne se souciant pas du fait que Lily aurait dû savoir cela.

''Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré auparavant'' dit Lily, s'éloignant tout doucement du portrait. ''Je suis venu ici pour chercher le portrait de Severus Rogue. L'avez-vous vu ? Mes frères, James et Albus, voulaient venir avec moi pour quand je le rencontrerai... Mais je ne voulais pas les suivre, vous savez ? Albus est doux et tout, mais il aurait été trop collant, et James en aurait certainement fait une reproduction, ou même une blague... il aime les problèmes, mon frère. Oh, je suis désolée, je divague, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tendance à le faire quand je suis nerveuse... Papa pense que je le tiens de Maman. Maman, elle, pense que je le tiens du côté de mon Père...''Lily s'arrêta, rougissant furieusement. Rogue était embrouillé, cette fille avait beaucoup parlé.

'' Vous êtes la sœur de James et Albus ? _Vous êtes _la fille de Potter ?'' Rogue ingérait, essayant de cacher son état de choc.

''Bien sûr'' Lily rayonnait. ''Lily Luna à votre service !''

''Lily...'' Rogue se tut. ''Vous avez les yeux de votre Grand-Mère.''

''Vraiment ?'' Ses magnifiques yeux s'élargissant. ''Tout ceux que je connais me disent que je les ai de mon Père.''

''Non'' Dit Rogue, secouant la tête. ''Votre Père les tient de sa maman comme vous. Ils sont _ses_ yeux.''

''On dirait que vous connaissiez bien ma Grand-Mère ?'' Se demanda Lily à haute voix.

''Bien sûr'' Rogue haussa les épaules. '' Nous étions meilleurs amis depuis longtemps''.

Quelque chose dans la tête de Lily tourna, et elle fit le lien.

''_Vous êtes _Severus Rogue !'' dit-elle joyeusement. ''Oh, je savais que je vous trouverai ! J'ai entendu tant de merveilleuses, merveilleuses choses, j'ai eu tellement envie de vous rencontrer depuis que James a envoyé sa lettre, en disant que c'est cette année -là qu'il vous a rencontré. Je me retrouve souvent jalouse de James, savez-vous ? Mais maintenant je vous ai rencontré moi-même, et je l'ai fait sans l'aide de mes frères ! Ils sont tellement surprotecteur, même James, bien qu'il sache profiter d'une bonne rigolade... Mais je veux dire avec son nom, on peut s'y attendre ? Papa m'a dit que ''James'' et ''Sirius'' -les deux personnes après qui il a était nommé- ont été les Maraudeurs ici - vous les connaissiez, n'est-ce pas ?- ce que je veux dire c'est que James est-''

''Vous divaguez à nouveau'' Rogue sourit affectueusement.

Lily rougit encore. ''Oh, je suis tellement-''.

''Ne vous excusez pas'' Dit Rogue, amusé. ''Ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, votre Grand-Mère le faisait aussi.''

''Personne ne parle jamais d'elle'' réfléchit Lily. ''Mais il semble que vous la connaissiez bien... Pourriez-vous me parler d'elle ?''

''Mais bien sûr.''

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**La fin de ce Three-Shot ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

**Merci aux Reviews et à l'auteur.**

**L'auteur espère avoir bien cerné les sentiments et de les avoir correctement écrit (et moi de les avoir correctement traduit :)**

**Pen'**


End file.
